stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
No
An early-days RP. Cross wishes to say hello to an old friend. A lot of 'no' ensues. Initial Setting: Outside of the Conservatory . Cross undoes all the wonderful by existing Cross leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeean Cross on something. probably not ardette lest he wants his spine de-curvified Ardette And wouldn't that be a shame Cross ja? Cross it vould? Cross reconnecting with old squares Cross so hey ve need an argument or somezhing Cross my spine's gonna be exactly as noodly as it alvays is Ardette Straighten your goddamned tie or don't wear one at all. Cross no i like it Cross it's gotta be offset /look at my hair/ Cross it all balances out Alan :U Cross has an alan with, yes Alan goes and fus doh rahs some crows Ardette Yes, well, at least that hasn't changed. Cross dude you have missed a /lot/ hahaha. but ja Cross it's still doin zhe crazy thing Cross wishes he could fus crows Cross So ah, no reason vhatsoever to be here, whassuuuuuuuuuup Cross does an annoying voice for the last bit Ardette raises her eyebrows. No reason? Ardette makes a wide sweeping gesture. No reason to dirty my doorstep, Cross? Cross 'cause i like 'dirty'? Cross EYEBROW WAGGLE : no cross no Cross knows he hasnt a snowball's chance in hell Ardette flatlook. Go to hell. Cross ...though after the solar flares, he's possibly seen hell to test that theory Cross ... Cross It's mostly acid zhere yknow? Cross I shtill don't believe in it Ardette Well, go collect more empirical evidence on the matter and get back to me. Cross neinh, can't Cross scoops up alan Cross doesn't need hell anyway u3u Cross mostly, I missed zhe bus and valking home is kind of cold right now, it's less vindy right here u_u (also you need bozhering) Ardette only seems to notice Alan now and doesn't even hear his next statement. "..." She points at the boy. "What is that?" Cross "You know humans come in size small, ja?" Ardette stares at Alan, and then Cross, and then Alan and back to Cross. "Does he speak German?" : Silly Dette he doesn't speak at all Cross kind of B< faces at ardette. : translation: no, /idiot/ : cross, you need to explain these things Ardette <> Cross <> Cross says this like its COMPLETELY NORMAL. : alan is probably doing a fine job fus'ing the birds away and never minding pops here Ardette jerks her head and leans forward a little bit as though she misheard him. <> She MUST have misheard him. Cross reaches a palm out <> Cross /yes/ Ardette leans awaaaaay from that palm and stares at him, horrified. <<...who the bloody hell would trust you with a kid!?>> Cross <> he uselessly offers after a moment's thought \> Cross <> Ardette glares at him. <> Cross shakes his head calmly disappointed (not really). <> and he hands a couple credits over. Cross just for the hell of it Ardette sneers and slaps his hand away. <> Cross laughs Cross <> : meanwhile alan barks at wildlife Cross NOBODY BOSSES ME Ardette <> Cross leers over his shoulder to see where Alan's playing at. Okay, so maybe he's playing up the responsible dad thing a little right this moment Cross <> Cross fiddles with his tie, and makes it absolutely as crooked as it was before he fussed with it. Ardette looks over at Alan, too, worried he's getting into things he shouldn't be, as kids do. When she raises her hand and makes a curling, twisting motion with her fingers, thus straightening Cross' collar and tightening his tie, it's automatic, distracted. <> Cross hand up to his neck immediately "hgh." Cross "Well I see you're as uptight as usual." it's so casual it's not even an insult Ardette looks at Cross directly and sighs. "Don't change the subject." Cross rolls his eyes, still having fun. <> Cross still thinks alan is a little young to really know which is best for him, really Cross seems suspiciously sober today. Ardette should probably be afraid Ardette scoffs, thinking the same thing. <> Cross Neun Ardette nods, looking back at Alan. She's silent for a moment. <> Cross <> Ardette <> Cross <> Ardette <> Cross <> Cross mischievous airquotes <> Cross alan dude that's a sweet stick but don't hit anything with that Ardette <> She sighs and gestures to Alan. "Would you please...?" Do this 'fathering' thing you're trying? Alan thats what happens when adults get tired of you Cross B< Alan draws inthe dirt Alan :| Alan that lady is scary Cross sighs. See? all friendly and behaved, <> Cross <> he grins and loses the serious again, <> it's a joke but seriously, so many dead friends Ardette crosses her arms tightly. <> And she sounds bitter, but that's more to do with Cross pretending to give a damn about that. <> Cross sighs, this time more thoughtfully. <> he hisses inward Alan skiddadles Alan climbs a tree Alan plays twinkle twinkle little star ( terribly) Cross okay so tanze and dance sound too similar to really sneak under the radar Cross looks up the tree. <> Cross "Are you gonna need help getting down from zhat too?" YEAH HE REMEMBERS LAST TIME. Ardette holds up a hand to stop him. <> She does a doubletake when she sees Alan in the tree, because oh, great, that's exactly what she needs, is a FM's kid breaking his neck on a Square's property. Alan >:| Alan RASPBERRIES AN ELEPHANT NOISE Ardette jerks back, looking offended. Alan 8| Alan >:U points at his dad Alan That wasn't to you lady Alan "TAN!" Ardette snerks in disbelief and looks at Cross, gesturing to his monkeytreeSon. <> Cross "Alan buddy, both her ears are working, she knows zhat's you." Cross "Zhat last noise is my name. Sort of." Cross "Alan c'mon time to get down from zhere." ',Bl Ardette SIGHS and pinches the bridge of her nose. Alan makes himself comfortable and sturms his ukelele Cross "Hey don't make me come up zhere." Cross staredown (up?) Cross dad stare. Cross will figure out the directions later Ardette leans against the wall and glares holes into the back of Cross' head. Alan U_U is a good tree climber Alan cieling climber is a different thing Cross fails to feel any pain from the newly acquired hole in his head. Alan looks at Cross and gives him a "WHAT DID I DO?" arm wave Cross either he's already got one there or he's used to eyes with actual kick to 'em. take your damn pick Alan "BLOOP?!" Cross "Dude do you have any idea how high up you are?" Cross "I'm not mad I'm concerned here!" Cross KIDS BREAK AND STUFF, THIS IS SOME KIND OF FACT Alan >:| is just fine but he doesn't know how to say it Alan makes an okay sign? Cross "Hhff. Fine, Just. Be careful and fur gottsake take care of the ukelele, okay?" whoops and there goes the angry tones all gone Ardette slowclaps behind him. "Bra''vo''," she drawls, hooray for proactive parenting, but that's not going to affect the pull of gravity on Alan's tiny body as he plunges to the earth and gets her sued by the FM, or worse. Alan U_U is square : Cross ain't. : Yet? Alan nither team has any others he likes Cross wouldn't let fm sue ardette for gravity. that's the don's power Cross that'd be like insulting the don Cross "You didn't really answer my question zhough. Anyone else who does dance lessons in zhis district? It's ...been a while." Ardette scowls, 'been a while' indeed. "What am I, your bloody search engine? Look it up. Like you looked me up." Cross oh my god this woman Cross "Hey I vasn't making shit up about checking if you vere still alive." still smiling. seriously, it's a pity it isn't crooked or she could plausibly fix it Ardette isn't flattered, and she isn't smiling. Surprise, surprise. "And I wasn't lying when I said I had more than one reason to say no." Cross "Look, I shtopped asking hahaha, It's fine." well no, he'd rather somebody who's too stubborn to give up at her job dealing with this kid, but ehg, this has proven informative all the same. "..., ve're gonna get dinner once zhis kid decides he's had enough tree serenades, you vant anyzhing? I gotta come back by here fur zhe bus stop anyhow." why the hell not? He likes seeing how many times he can get her to say no in a given timespan. Ardette points up at Alan. "I want you to get that boy out of my tree before he kills himself." Cross's phone rings, he's got a text Cross seemingly ignores Ardette "Ve're getting Chinese." Cross BUSY REPLYING Alan :| Alan Can hear you from here dad. Alan :V barks at cross Cross "Vell maybe you should come down vhere I can hear youuuuuuuuuuuuu." Ardette jumps a bit at that bark, jesus, she won't get used to that any time soon, damn sounds. Cross get out of the nice lady's ... Cross the... Cross get out of the lady's tree. Ardette gives Cross a sweet little sneer. Cross no big deal, haha. "Pff, like you've never had to put up vith noise in zhis district. C'mon, I know a place, zhey got zhese little springrolls made of amazing." Alan climbs down the tree U_U Ardette sighs and pushes off from her place propped up against her front wall. "I'm not playing catch-up with you tonight. I have to close up." She finds herself watching Alan, one hand on the door, following his slow, meandering path down the tree, don't fall, you little twerp, please don't fall... Cross has one eye on the kid, he's just good at not looking concerned Cross <> he leans back himself. Ardette <> Cross <> he sees his kid getting down from the tree without problem, and has his questions answered about how alan got into the ceiling 'rafters' Ardette just nods, in acknowledgment that, yes, she'll remember that, and yes, acknowledging that her remembering that is weirdly important to him. "Well," she sighs, and gives him a grimace that's a poor excuse for a smile. "It's been surreal. Goodbye." She closes the door in his face. Alan Trots over to cross 'u' Cross "I'll take zhat as a no fur dinner too zhen? Haha. Tschuss." he hoists alan right up RRRGH : pretend like he snuck in a smoke break while alan was treewards : i forgot Alan weee Cross so zhat vas ardette u_u Cross needs ukelele to power him to chinese restaurant Alan plays nonsensical strumming Cross rolls with it NOT LITERALLY Category:Ardette Category:Cross Category:Alan Category:RP Category:Square District